creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Sturm
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Die Sonne schien. Aber als ich an dem Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte ich ein Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Und das sollte sich noch bewahrheiten. Es passierte so gegen fünf Uhr Nachmittags. Es zogen dunkelgraue Gewitterwolken auf und ich schaute auf mein Smartphone um mir den Wetterbericht anzusehen, doch der zeigte immer noch Sonne. Es war nicht allzu merkwürdig, da meine Region für plötzliche Wetteränderungen bekannt war und auch der Wetterdienst, den ich benutzte, aktualisierte sich nur jede halbe Stunde. Es fing an zu regnen, doch der Regen war schwarz. Ich bekam Angst. Die Wetter-App zeigte immer noch Sonne. Aber ich dachte mir nicht viel dabei und da das Fernsehen nicht funktionierte, spielte ich etwas Mario Kart, aber dort regnete es SÄURE. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. Die Pflanzen waren geschmolzen und bei den Charakteren waren stellenweise die Muskeln zu sehen, an manchen Stellen sogar die Knochen. Ich machte die Konsole aus und wollte ein Buch lesen, doch egal welches Buch ich nahm, es war leer, vollkommen ohne Text. Ich sah kurz auf die Uhr, doch die Uhr war seit dem Aufkommen der Wolken stehengeblieben. Ich sah noch einmal aus dem Fenster und ich sah, dass die Wolken sich rot verfärbt hatten. Der Albtraum beginnt Ich sah noch ein letztes Mal auf die Wetter-App. Anstatt "Sonne" stand da "The End" und die Wolke daneben hatte die Form eines Totenkopfes. Auch auf Google stand etwas Ungewöhnliches, nämlich: "Don´t search for anything, hide your family or friends. This is the End." Mir lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, als ich sah, dass die Personen auf meinen Postern schwarze Augen hatten mit stechend roten Pupillen und Blut weinten. Ich bekam von dem Anblick fast einen Herzinfarkt. Ich lief nach unten zu meinen Eltern, doch ich fand zwei Blutspuren, welche zur Tür führten, die sperrangelweit offen stand. Der Hund lag zerfetzt auf der Terrasse. Sein linker Augapfel baumelte nur noch am Nerv hängend aus der Augenhöhle. Ich musste mich übergeben. Plötzlich fegte ein eisiger Wind durch die offene Vordertür, der das Wasser im leeren Aquarium gefrieren ließ, aber komischerweise blieb ich unversehrt. Ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, doch ich rannte aus dem Haus zum Haus meines besten Freundes. Überall auf der Straße lagen Leichen. Ich entdeckte auch die meiner Eltern, doch ich lief weiter. Die Haustür des Hauses meines Freundes stand ebenfalls offen. Ich ging rein und rief seinen Namen. "Ich bin im Keller!" Da ich mich gut in seinem Haus auskannte, wusste ich, dass es ein sehr altes Haus war und der Keller so gebaut war, dass er Bombenangriffen standhalten konnte. Ich schloss die Tür. Ich sah zuerst den eingeschalteten Generator, neben dem standen mindestens 50 Benzinkanister. Dann sah ich meinen Freund. Er kauerte in der Ecke. Ich sah dann den Fernseher mitsamt Playstation und seiner gesamten Spielesammlung. Er erklärte mir, dass er nicht spielen wollte, weil die Spiele dasselbe wie mein Mario Kart waren: Sie zeigten alle eine verstörende Szenerie, außer die Horrorspiele, die waren normal. Ich schilderte ihm meinen Tag und er hatte ähnliches erlebt. Plötzlich hörten wir Schritte, das Licht ging aus. Als es wieder hell war, war mein Freund weg. Ich schaffte es schließlich einzuschlafen. Als ich durch einen lauten Knall geweckt wurde, sah ich, dass die Tür offen war und die Sonne hineinstrahlte. Als ich auf die Straße trat, war alles dunkel und mit Leichen übersäht. Das Licht kam nur von einer umgeknickten Laterne. Es gab nur eine handvoll Überlebende. Es war also kein Traum gewesen. Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod